Unrecorded Miracle
by dragonlots
Summary: Methos recalls the day he met Jesus of Nazareth. WARNING: strong Christian theme and cussing. One shot & complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Highlander characters used by the various film companies for the TV show and films. I write fanfiction for fun not profit.

**WARNING: ** Christian centered theme.

Unrecorded Miracle

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

A large crowd had gathered on the hillside. Curious, Methos stopped to watch as the caravan he'd joined continued along the dusty road toward Greece. Near the top he noticed one man surrounded by twelve others who seemed to keep those who wanted to get near away.

"Who is that?" he asked his nearest traveling companion.

"Jesus of Nazareth." The man's sun blackened face scowled. "Nothing good ever comes from there."

"So that's Jesus," Methos mused. He'd heard many stories about the charismatic man and the odd teachings that upset the ruling religious leaders.

"It is." A camel turned its head as if to leave the group and the merchant hurried away yelling instructions to his slave.

Methos stepped aside to allow the camels and wagons more room. Oddly enough, Jesus' words drifted down and he could hear them almost as if he were sitting right next to the man.

"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."

Most of those listening were among the poor and oppressed. He had no doubt the words would comfort them.

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted."

"How I wished I could believe that." He'd sent enough souls to their death and seen the widows or lovers who were left behind and their tear filled eyes, begging to understand why.

Jesus' words continued and despite himself, Methos found himself listening. He kept track of his fellow travelers while he did so because he didn't want to stay in the land of desert any longer than he already had.

"Blessed are ye, when men shall revile you, persecute you, and shall say all manner of evil against you falsely,"

The words seemed to be aimed straight at him. He knew from experience how mortals feared what he was and how many he'd loved ran screaming away every time he awoke from the dead.

A healing followed in his soul, spreading an acceptance for what he was and if not an erasure of his past, a forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve.

He saw the final wagon and regretfully rejoined the caravan. Methos would have loved to stayed and listened to the words of Jesus. But today, it was time for him to journey on.

Several years later in his Greek villa, he heard the stories of how Jesus died upon the cross and after three days, got up again. Vaguely, he wondered if the holy man, for many considered him that, had been an immortal. Yet, a part of him suspected that was not true for there had been something very different about the Nazarene.

There had been even more stories about how Jesus' followers had been persecuted, even killed, in horrible ways, including being thrown to the lions for Roman entertainment. The word Christians began to circulate. He heard about the beggar healed by Peter at the temple gate. The conversion of Paul who had once hunted down Jesus' followers and now was one of them.

"What madness did you cause?" he asked a man he had seen only once and been healed by Jesus' words.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fires burned around the camp where the group of travelers had been taken captive. Methos pulled on the ropes that held him almost cross like to the poles. Beside him were Anna, Duncan and Giovanni, also bound. A drunken couple staggered up to them and tightened the cords. The man tried to grab Anna's leg but Duncan kicked at him.

"I hope the bastards choke on me," Methos spat.

Giovanni, a priest who had hidden from the game by taken refuge in the Vatican sputtered a few words in Italian before switching to English. "God wouldn't let this happen to a true Christian."

After all Methos and seen and heard about in those ancient days, he found a fury rising up in him. "You know Giovanni, I saw Christ," he struggled for the right words, 'teach, saw him heal, and you, you self centered son of a bitch," he yelled his final words. "YOU are no Christian".(1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maybe Christ's influence was what, in the end, allowed him to back away from the prize of the Source and surrender it to Duncan, who was in truth, the best of them.

He just hoped when he reached heaven, he got to shake the hand of the man who had helped quiet the storm within himself and the unrecorded miracle which had been worked in his life that one day when Methos had stopped and listened to Jesus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTE: This story was inspired by Methos' remark about having seen Christ.

Bible quotes - Matthew 5: 3-4, 11 KJV

(1) From the movie, 'Highlander, the Source' distributed by Lions Gate.


End file.
